1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device transmitting low voltage, low ampere, direct current from a graphite anode through a flowing water mass in a canister to stainless steel canister cathode. The flow of current affects coloids suspended in the water retarding the scale formation in water heaters, conduits or associated water system interconnected to the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various, previous electronic devices have been developed and used for electronic approaches to water treatment. The operability of certain previously marketed devices has been questioned. The device of this invention has been tested by a recognized laboratory having effective equipment and techniques and found to reduce scale formation in the water system. The device of this invention is believed to be an improvement over previously known art in the overall configuration of the various components. The utilization of a warning light to indicate the requirement of cleaning the residual sediments collecting in the canister and the arrangement of the various components and their general related assembly facilitating assembly and cleaning.